


Short story chapters 532 and 533

by MarUmiWrites



Series: Fairy Tail short stories of each chapter [39]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Contains spoilers from Fairy Tail's chapters 532 and 533, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2019-02-12 14:39:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12961545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarUmiWrites/pseuds/MarUmiWrites





	Short story chapters 532 and 533

\- Seems like you forgot what we are - said Natsu, suddenly.

 

Without letting Zeref react, Natsu separated Zeref’s soul and the Fairy Heart from Zeref’s body. But the body was still moving, and looked at him.

 

Natsu's wound were healed, and his outfit changed. He had huge fairy wings in his back that had fire on them, and a prince crown in his head. Zeref’s soul got up behind him, having Mavis in his arms.

 

\- What is this? - asked Zeref’s body.

\- You had my body for 400 years and you don’t know? - asked Zeref’s soul -. You're disappointing me, Anastascia.

\- We are fairies - added Natsu -. From a high rang.

\- High rang!? - yelled Anastascia -. You are royalty!

\- Yes, we are - answered both, while Zeref’s soul outfit changed to the same outfit Natsu was wearing. He even had a huge pair of brown fairy wings.

 

In that moment, Mavis opened her eyes. Zeref’s soul smiled at her, and put her in one of the tables.

 

\- Don’t say a thing about what you are going to see, Mavis - requested Zeref’s soul -. Keep it as a secret, please.

 

Mavis couldn’t answer. Zeref’s soul entered in Natsu body. Natsu turned into an adult, his hair grew and turned black at the end. Natsu’s wings glowed in pink and brown, with some fire in them.

 

\- Now - said Natsu and Zeref at the same time, using the same mouth -, give us back the 25% of ourselves.


End file.
